1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit apparatus for detecting a preceding value "11" in which a bit having a first value "1" is detected from a most significant bit with respect to arbitrary supplied data.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a general circuit apparatus for detecting a preceding value "1", an operation for detecting the preceding value "1" is performed every one bit data in a direction from most significant bit data to least significant bit data. A detecting signal indicative of value "1" is transmitted from an upper bit side of each one-bit detecting circuit for detecting the preceding value "1" to a lower bit side thereof. Accordingly, the number of gates for receiving the detecting signal indicative of value "1" is increased so that it takes much time to detect the preceding value "1".